2019–20 UEFA Europa League qualifying phase and play-off round (Main Path)
This page summarises the Main Path matches of 2019–20 UEFA Europa League qualifying phase and play-off round. Times are CEST (UTC+2), as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). Preliminary round Summary |} Matches |time = 19:30 |team1 = Progrès Niederkorn |score = 1–0 |team2 = Cardiff Metropolitan University |goals1 = De Almeida |goals2 = |stadium = Stade Municipal, Differdange |attendance = 1,984 |referee = Luís Teixeira (Andorra) |report = Report }} |time = 19:30 |team1 = Cardiff Metropolitan University |score = 2–1 |team2 = Progrès Niederkorn |goals1 = Lam Rees |goals2 = De Almeida |stadium = Cardiff International Sports Stadium, Cardiff |attendance = 1,316 |referee = Loukas Sotiriou (Cyprus) |report = Report }} 2–2 on aggregate. Progrès Niederkorn won on away goals. ---- |time = 20:45 |team1 = La Fiorita |score = 0–1 |team2 = Engordany |goals1 = |goals2 = Sánchez |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = 302 |referee = Christophe Pires (Luxembourg) |report = Report }} |time = 19:30 |team1 = Engordany |score = 2–1 |team2 = La Fiorita |goals1 = Zugić Gasperoni |goals2 = Coca |stadium = Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance = 428 |referee = Alexandru Tean (Moldova) |report = Report }} Endorgany won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time = 20:00 |team1 = Sant Julià |score = 3–2 |team2 = Europa |goals1 = Méndez Muñoz |goals2 = Gallardo Mango |stadium = Estadi Comunal, Andorra la Vella |attendance = 300 |referee = Dragan Petrović (Bosnia and Herzegovina) |report = Report }} |time = 20:30 |team1 = Europa |score = 4–0 |team2 = Sant Julià |goals1 = Gallardo De Barr Walker Juampe |goals2 = |stadium = Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance = 1,075 |referee = Matthew De Gabriele (Malta) |report = Report }} Europa won 6–3 on aggregate. ---- |time = 20:45 |team1 = Ballymena United |score = 2–0 |team2 = NSÍ Runavík |goals1 = Millar Winchester |goals2 = |stadium = Ballymena Showgrounds, Ballymena |attendance = 2,270 |referee = Athanasios Tzilos (Greece) |report = Report }} |time = 20:00 |team1 = NSÍ Runavík |score = 0–0 |team2 = Ballymena United |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Svangaskarð, Toftir |attendance = 553 |referee = Besfort Kasumi (Kosovo) |report = Report }} Ballymena United won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |time = 20:45 |team1 = Prishtina |score = 1–1 |team2 = St Joseph's |goals1 = Dallku |goals2 = Juanfri |stadium = Fadil Vokrri Stadium, Pristina |attendance = 4,100 |referee = Helgi Mikael Jónasson (Iceland) |report = Report }} |time = 17:45 |team1 = St Joseph's |score = 2–0 |team2 = Prishtina |goals1 = Villar Juanfri |goals2 = |stadium = Victoria Stadium, Gibraltar |attendance = 500 |referee = Luca Barbeno (San Marino) |report = Report }} St Joseph's won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |time = 20:00 |team1 = KÍ Klaksvík |score = 5–1 |team2 = Tre Fiori |goals1 = P. Johannesen Sandmæl J. Johannesen Bjartalíð |goals2 = Compagno |stadium = Gundadalur, Tórshavn |attendance = 575 |referee = Robert Jenkins (Wales) |report = Report }} |time = 20:45 |team1 = Tre Fiori |score = 0–4 |team2 = KÍ Klaksvík |goals1 = |goals2 = Bjartalíð J. Johannesen P. Johannesen Danielsen |stadium = San Marino Stadium, Serravalle |attendance = 177 |referee = Novak Simović (Serbia) |report = Report }} KÍ Klaksvík won 9–1 on aggregate. ---- |time = 19:30 |team1 = Barry Town United |score = 0–0 |team2 = Cliftonville |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Cardiff International Sports Stadium, Cardiff |attendance = 2,106 |referee = Jason Barcelo (Gibraltar) |report = Report }} |time = 20:45 |team1 = Cliftonville |score = 4–0 |team2 = Barry Town United |goals1 = McMenamin Gormley McDermott Donnelly |goals2 = |stadium = Solitude, Belfast |attendance = 1,946 |referee = Fyodor Zammit (Malta) |report = Report }} Cliftonville won 4–0 on aggregate. First qualifying round Summary External links *UEFA Europa League (official website) Category:2019–20 UEFA Europa League